While connecting network line in outdoor, the line is connected with tape or connectors. While using tape, the temperature and water may make the tape broken and the line may poor contact and the line be leakage. The connectors usually include a body and a nut cooperated with the body. While using the connectors, the nut always loosed, thus, water and dust may enter the body of the connectors to impact waterproofness of the connectors.